El ataque de los cuatro peones
by rox siniestra
Summary: La estrategia "el ataque de los cuatro peones" es una de las mejores estrategias que se pueden utilizar. Y solo un jugador muy experto podría evadirla... Y yo... ¿Seré uno de ellos?


**Yo: ¡Boo~!**

**Tsubasa: ¬¬ Di la razón de esto.**

**Yo: Se me ocurrió hoy en medio del examen de Comunicación Social.**

**Dark: Típico de ti. **

**Yo: Tsubasa dilo…**

**Tsubasa: Beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fanfic ni tampoco los personajes. Solo le pertenecen los OC´s, a excepción del de Valentina que es prestado.**

* * *

Todo era perfecto aquel día… Las jugadas habían sido lanzadas, las estrategias calculadas, nada me estaba saliendo mal… Hasta que cuatro "pesadillas" modificaron mis planes. Esas cuatro pesadillas eran: Hikaru Hazama, la hija del conde James Hazama y heredera de las riquezas Hazama; Valentina Gleimert la única heredera de todas las petroleras que están en poder de Richard Gleimert, un empresario muy adinerado; y por último, las hermanas Rocío y Seira Darkbloom, las hijas del magnate Alfred Darkbloom y de la aristócrata Inés Alcair. Ellas cuatro eran las únicas que impedían mi acceso a ese dinero.

Mi nombre es Doji Tramontai, y soy aquel típico hombre que mata por dinero. Mi objetivo estaba claro, lograr despejar el camino matando a James, Richard y Alfred, lo que no me esperaba era que las hijas de ellos comenzaran a tomar el control. Ahora estaba buscando una estrategia para poder lograr el nuevo objetivo… Acabar con las herederas.

Sabía que ellas no eran ingenuas y necesitaba una solución rápido. Ahí fue donde todos mis planes cambiaros su rumbo. La jugada más hábil que podía hacer, pero también era la más arriesgada si ellas ya estaban preparadas. Usaría la estrategia del ataque de los cuatro peones, es una estrategia muy antigua en el ajedrez, y solo el jugador más experto podría evadirla. Muy pronto ellas iban a caen en mis trampas.

Utilizaría a mis cuatro vasallos contra ellas, Kyoya Tategami, quien estaba dispuesto a todo por ser el mejor; Ryuga Kishatu, era un joven que no le importaban cuantos murieran a él solo le importaría lograr sus objetivos; Tsubasa Otori, un joven con sed de libertad, la misma sed que le costó todo en su vida y se vengara de aquellos que le arrebataron sus logros; y Yu Tendo, por más que sea pequeño es una persona que podría manipular a quien quisiera con su mirada. Estos cuatro jóvenes eran mi boleto a la victoria, tan solo debía de armar bien la jugada.

Le había dado instrucciones precisas a cada uno de ellos, tenían un mes para ponerlas bajo su control y luego mandarlas al mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Era algo tan simple que no podía salir mal, era la estrategia más eficaz que podía hacer, pero no conté conque mis peones se llevarían tan bien con ellas.

Kyoya parecía haber caído bajo los encantos de Hikaru, lo cual me había dejado perplejo. Él era de aquellos jóvenes que nunca mirarían a una chica si no fuera para violarla, pero ahora… Estaba enamorado de una. Ella no parecía muy interesada en Kyoya, parecía que le estuviera manipulando por alguna razón.

Ryuga por su parte estaba tan concentrado en la forma de ser de aquella heredera de nombre Valentina. Él no sabía si era que la chica le interesaba o le parecía un reto bastante tentador. Ella no le prestaba mucha atención, apenas si le había notado la presencia. Parecía como que ella quisiera hacerse rogar, pero a la vez su mirada estaba fija en algo… Algo que no se podía saber.

Tsubasa fue quien más fácil había caído en las redes de una heredera, Rocío era conocida por su belleza e inteligencia. Ella sin duda alguna era la mayor amenaza para mis planes. Pero su debilidad estaba más cerca de lo que se podía pensar, ella amaba a los más pequeños, le causaban ternura, por lo cual Tsubasa tenía a su arma a la mano, Yu. Pero mientras más tiempo estuviera dentro de aquella red, más difícil se le haría salir.

Yu por primera vez fue el manipulado más que el manipulador, Seira lo logró volver su esclavo con tan solo unas sonrisas. Pero nadie puede ser tan inocente, por lo que ella tal vez fuera igual que la hermana… Y habría que tener cuidado.

Mis intuiciones eran más claras que el agua, sabía que algo andaba mal y lo noté demasiado tarde. Sus padres murieron pero no sin antes haber realizado la jugada que quise hacer yo. Usaron el ataque de los cuatro peones, utilizaron a sus hijas. Ellas solo estaban esperando a ver mi respuesta antes de comenzar… Y ahora mis peones estaban por ser sacados del juego… No sabía cómo los quitarían del medio, pero la más probable era la aniquilación.

Cuando quise irme del país algo ocurrió… me arrestaron y sentenciaron a muerte. Y ahora mientras estaba esperando a la ejecución solo tenía una pregunta en mi mente: ¿Quién de ellas habría tomado el mando de las tácticas? Cuando sus padres murieron se quedaron como piezas que cumplían un objetivo, pero alguien les estaba manejando, y ese mismo alguien estaba detrás de todo…

Al salir a mi muerte en la silla eléctrica, puede notar que había gente mirándome. Ahí estaban Tsubasa, Kyoya, Yu, Ryuga, y las herederas, juntos mirándome con satisfacción. Solo una mirada me proyectó un: ¡Jaque mate!

Maldecí internamente a aquella joven, sabía que debía de cuidarme de ella. Era lógico que su padre la hubiera entrenado para estas situaciones… ¿Pero de tal manera que logró estar tres pasos delante de mí? Logró que mis cuatro peones no fueran los vasallos que yo creía, me hizo caer dentro de su juego de lógica. Mis peones eran los de ella…

Ahí es donde todo cobró sentido en mi mente, y las jugadas comenzaban a tener más sentido. Hazama, Gleimert y Darkbloom no eran los que habían comenzado el juego, sino ella. Usó a las demás herederas para lograr confundirme con el ataque de los cuatro peones, cuando los verdaderos cuatro peones eran los que yo creí míos. Logró jugar con mi mente y así lograr una victoria de ante mano.

Ya conectado no podía hacer nada más… Solo pude decir antes de que la maquina comenzara a matarme: Campeona del mundo.

Comencé a ver todo nublado y escuché que alguien había dicho: Fue divertida la partida contra un Gran maestro.

_FIN_

* * *

**Yo: Y hasta aquí la cosa rara que se me ocurrió esta mañana.**

**Reiji: ¿Usarte a Doji de narrador?**

**Yo: Si ¿Y?**

**Kyoya: Es raro, es la primera vez que le usas.**

**Yo: Buen punto. Bueno ya saben bien que todo es bien aceptado con esta cosa rara. Abstenerse de comentar sobre cosas que a mí no me interesen :D**

**Reiji: ._. Somos flexibles.**

**Tsubasa: ¿Estas bien?**

**Yo: ^^U Recordé que mañana hay otra tormenta como hoy y se me rompió el paraguas.**

**Ryuga: ¡TERMINA DE UNA VEZ ESTO Y CALLATE!**

**Yo: Nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee.**


End file.
